My Attorney
by i wanna be a lamb
Summary: Bella:An unfortunate victim of a mad man's rage.Edward:A lawyer going against his morals and beliefs.They meet one lonely night and feel an instant connection. How will their love last when they discover Edward's involvement in her case? cannon couples,AH
1. Chapter 1 That Night

**Authors note: okay first of all i dont own twilight. that right is reserve or the lovely mrs. meyer, and second of all, this is my first fic so im really nervous to see what everyone will think of my writing. i've gotten a few friends to read over it and they think it's really good but there definetly a little bit biased so, even though my hands are shaking with nerves im excited to see what people with an unbiased eye owill think of my writing and lastly does anyone want to be my beta? i was trying to figure out how you apply for one on this but couldent really figure it out so if your interested just contact me ok? and now without further adue...my story! enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1-THAT NIGHT**

"AHHHHH! NO! STOP!" I screamed as images from that night swam behind my eyelids. I was already surrounded by reminders everywhere I looked, must I be denied a decent night sleep as well, because of this asshole? I mean hasn't he done enough already? I mean he's already made me paranoid to the point where I'm afraid of my own shadow and now he cant go one night without haunting my dream and causing me to wake up screaming and in a cold sweat? its so un-fucking-fair!

_Life isn't fair, don't you think its about time you got used to it?_

I told my inner bitch to take a hike, cause I really cant deal with her bullshit today, even though I'd have to be retarded to not recognise the truth in her words, especially after everything I've been through.

I sighed as I looked over to my nightstand at the alarm clock (the alarm part is pretty fucking useless now though, since I'm always awake hours early because of these nightmares-thank you dickhead!)which read 4:47am. Brilliant. Before the incident if I was ever up this early my mum probably would have thought of it as a sign of the apocalypse.

_Oh Renée, how I miss you and your overactive imagination._

I jumped up out of bed and started the descent o the kitchen before all the depressing thoughts could consume me. I tried my best to ignore all the pictures littered all over the walls of us when everything was simple and easy and _both_ of us were still fucking breathing.

I shook my head, in an effort to clear it and started to make my coffee, I didn't bother putting any cream or sugar and just downed the cup black then proceeded to make a second cup. _definitely gonna need it after only 2 and a ½ hours sleep, and that sweet shit only dilutes the caffeine anyway._

As I sat there in the kitchen where I grew up, the kitchen where my mother used to prepare dinner every night, I allowed my self to think back on that night, the night my whole world was turned upside down. _if only I hadn't opened the fucking door….._

_**2 MONTHS EARLIER:**_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"_What the fuck?" I mumbled groggily, as I was awoken from a lovely dream about me and Christian bale on a private beach somewhere in the Bahamas. Ok, whoever it is that just woke me up is about to get the biggest ass-whopping of their lives, because seriously, its just plain cruel to be so rudely awakened from a dream that scrumptious._

_I stumbled down the stairs, a voice in the back of my head telling me that I'm making almost as much noise with my two left feet as the banger and with the two of us combined my poor mother can kiss good bye to sleeping through this. Yes, I know, a 23 year old English student still living with mommy dearest, so sad. But it really didn't make sense for me to get my own place when, if I stayed here, I'm 10 minutes away from college and only about 5 away from work. So really what's the point in moving when the chances that I'll be placed in a better location than the one I'm already in are slim to none? Plus its free._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"_Jesus, impatient much?" I grumbled as whoever was banging so loudly- asshole- pulled me out of my thoughts._

"_This had better be good, or I swear to…" the words died on my throat as I came face-to-face with my own personal definition of persistent…or fucking prick, whichever you prefer._

_James._

_James and I went out a couple of times a few months back. On our first date he took me to McDonalds and a drive-in movie, he was a complete dipshit with an IQ of about two-not to mention his cheapskate tendencies- but he made me laugh and that is the only reason I agreed to a second date. _

_This time he took me to see one of his friends bands, which were complete and utter shit, I don't know how they can call themselves a band because I swear at one point I actually thought my ears were bleeding. No joke. So anyway, James went over to talk to his friends and I was stuck in a crowd of druggies and alcoholics. Fun right? So at this point I was extremely bored and miserable and that shit(cause it sure as fuck wasn't music) that the so called 'band' were playing definitely wasn't helping my mood, and then because I figured 'hey, it cant make me feel any worse, right?' I bought a drink to try and lift my spirits, then I got another one, then another and that's where I lost count so by the end of the night I was completely sloshed at which point I, oh so gracefully, threw up all over the table an the bartender got me a taxi home. _

_It wasn't until the next morning when I got a heated call from James that I remembered I was there with him and I never told him I was going. But when he started screaming how I should have waited for him and I didn't have his permission to leave and all that shit, I proceeded to tell him, in the nicest way possible of course, to shut the fuck up because I had barely seen him all night and I don't need his fucking permission to go home from a shit date, and then hung up on the prick._

_He called and apologised, sent me flowers and wrote me a letter until I eventually forgave him, because really he was just getting annoying at this point. He then asked if he could take me to dinner to show how sorry he was. I really didn't want to get back into a relationship-if you could even call it that in the first place- with him and I told him as much, not as bluntly, mind you, but still I definitely made it clear that there was no future for us as a couple and he said he understood that, obviously not though, when we were finished dinner and I got up to leave he gabbed me and kissed me roughly, and obviously enough I pushed him away._

_He did __not__ like that._

_He smacked me and told me not to 'fucking dare try and push him away' to which I responded with a swift kick to the balls, and while he was doubled over in pain on the floor I legged it onto the street and got a taxi home where I proceeded to lock every door and window in the house._

_I got flowers everyday from him and sorry cards and chocolates and every other thing under the sun associated with 'apologies' but I had made the mistake of excepting an apology from him before and I sure as shit wasn't gonna make it again. so he just kept sending stuff and I just kept binning it which meant I had to empty the bins a lot more because there was a fuckload of stuff….._

"_hello Isabella" his voice brought me back to the present and in my now very awake state I gave him a once over. James definitely was __not__ a very attractive man. I mean some girls might think his body was nice and it was, he was toned, tall enough and had the whole bad boy look goin on with the leather jacket, long hair pushed back in a ponytail and black doc martins, but it doesn't matter what good qualities his appearance has because his eyes and cocky attitude overshadow all that. His eyes are a dark gray but the expression in them right now was hungry and enraged, kinda like the night we had dinner…_

_**Ok, are you just severely retarded or do you really have a death wish? Why the fuck did you go out with this creep?**_

_Now I know my inner bitch is annoying as fuck most of the time, but right now, looking at this psycho, I couldn't help but agree with her._

_**Finally! She has seen the light!**_

_Oh shut the fuck up!_

_Fantastic. Now I'm talking to myself, the first sign of madness, I wonder if there's enough money in my bank account to cover a trip to the coo coo farm…._

"_aren't you even going to say hello to me? You really are something else. I mean I've said sorry, even though I really don't see the point, I was just going after what's mine. I've given you flowers, chocolates…what else do you want from me Bella?" he said with a little more than slight irritation._

"_I want you to leave." thankfully my voice was steady and strong, even though inside I was shaking like a leaf and calling for my mommy._

_Something inside him seemed to snap as the words left my mouth, his eyes flared in anger and suddenly he has me pinned up against the wall, his hand around my throat, making it really hard for me to breathe. _

"_you ungrateful little bitch!" he screamed in my face. "I've been fucking working my ass off, trying to keep you pleased, then when I put you in your place when you tried to push me away, you think you can just push me out of you life? I don't fucking think so princess!"_

_He started to punch me in the face repeatedly and while he was so close I could distinctly smell alcohol on his breathe. I tried to get away from him but come on. I weigh like 1/2 of what he does and he's all muscle, plus he's taller and more experienced in fights than I am so I don't have a chance._

_Somewhere in the back of my mind I realised that all the noise would probably have woke the neighbours and definitely my mother, but I couldn't focus on anything other than the pain in my face. I could feel the blood running down my nose and realised it must be broken, and my jaw didn't feel to much better either._

_Suddenly he threw me on the floor with enough force to snap the wrist of my hand that I tried to break my fall with, and my head was banged hard enough to make me all woozy. I was openly bawling now and it didn't help matters when he stepped down really hard on my ankle and caused it to make a disgusting cracking sound._

"_aww, don't cry princess it'll be over soon, I just have to take what's mine and then I'll end your misery, okay?" he said in a sickly sweet voice just as he pulled out a revolver and ok I know this is really fucking cliché but __I fucking gasped._

_**Oh fuck, you've really done it now haven't you? You couldn't just go out with some nice little nerdy guy? Now he's gonna kill us both!**_

_Just then movement on the stairs caught my eye and I think my heart stopped for a minute. There stood my mother, in her oversized pjs, holding a baseball bat in her hands with tears streaming down her face. James must have noticed where my gaze was focused because he turned towards her and she charged at him with the bat, when faster than lightning he had the gun cocked and fired and she fell with blood ozzing from the middle of her chest. He shot her in the heart._

"_NOOOOOOO! MUM! WAKE UP! YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED HER!" my enraged scream didn't seem to bother him as there was another shot fired and a searing pain went all up my thigh and I cried out in pain._

"_could you please be quiet? Your giving me a headache. And its only a flesh wound, stop being so dramatic" he said as he __rolled his fucking eyes at me!_

_I couldn't even respond to that other than crying and screaming, I was in so much pain. What was I meant to say anyway 'oh I'm sorry for screaming at you James, thank you for only shooting me somewhere that it will hurt like a bitch but not actually kill me'? yeah right._

_Through the clouds of pain I could hear some rustling and plastic rapper being ripped when I felt two sweaty hands tugging at my trousers which jostled my sore leg and caused me to scream in pain and my sobs to become heavier as I realized what he was about to do._

_Just as I felt his weight resting on top of me he was yanked off and I was being treated by two men one about 24 and the other older around 45 both dressed in paramedic uniforms and both trying, and failing, to calm me down._

"_my mom, my mom" I kept chanting over and over as I tried to tell them to go over and treat her first, even though deep down I knew that there was nothing they could for her now, but even if she cold be saved I was in too much pain to even complete a whole fucking sentence. _

_I started to feel sleepy and the last thing I remember is a big muscley guy pounding his fist into James face before the blackness consumed me._

_*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_that's the sound I awoke to in the hospital 3 days later with a broken wrist, broken ankle, broken nose, dislocated jaw, concussion and oh yeah, remember that 'flesh wound'? yeah, apparently asswipe only thought it was a lesh wound and it actually could have killed me. Seriously if they had got there like 5 minutes later I would have been fucked. So yeah…good call on that on Jimbo. Not._

"_b?" Emmett my older brother asked as I cringed away from those really fucking bright hospital lights. I was confused for a few minutes when out of nowhere it all came crashing down on me, James, the gun, my mom…._

"_where's mom?" I asked frantically as I held on to the tiny shred of hope I had left. Maybe she's ok, I mean the paramedics got there pretty fast…._

_But one look at my usually chipper brothers face said it all. She's gone._

"_I' m so fucking sorry b," he said while taking me into his arms as sobs overtook my body, ignoring the flare of pain that went with moving now. I was about to ask him what the fuck he was sorry for, when I was the one who started this whole mess when he continued "I should have been there to protect you, I would have been able stop him and then mom would still be here and you would be at home away from all these fucking machines."_

_Oh my god. He blames himself. Ok, we gotta nip this one in the bud. "Emmet, look at me." I had to grab his chin and force him to do that of course because he sure as shit wasn't going to do it willingly-stubborn bastard-and what I saw just made my heart break a little bit more. He was crying. The only other time I've seen Emmet cry was when he broke his arm falling from a tree and he was 11 when that happened. I wiped his tears away with my thumbs and gave him a sad smile. "this is __**NOT**__ your fault Em, I'm kinda shocked your not screaming at me right mow because, believe me, if its anyone's fault its mine. I'm the one who agreed to go out with the psycho in the first place, I accepted his first apology, I opened the fucking door without even checking to see who….." my voice faded out as my sobs got to heavy to speak over and I was, once again, encircled in strong arms._

"_I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, do you hear me?" he said desperately. "this is not your fault, that guy just has a few to many screws loose, and that is in no way, shape or form down to you, it was just bad luck that he happened to choose you as his victim and I know for a fact that mom would kick your ass all the way into next Sunday if she heard you beating yourself up over this." he repeated my actions from earlier and swiped his thumb under my eyes to wipe away the tears that had fallen during his speech, but were quickly replaced by more because hearing him talking about our happy vibrant mother in the past tense just made me cry harder._

"_thank you" I mumbled into his chest as he rocked me back and forth and shhed me, trying to soothe me. I was insanely relieved when I heard the words leave his mouth and that just made me feel extremely guilty. I caused my moms death. I took his mother, the one constant in his life, away from him and here he is soothing me and saying its not my fault when we both know it clearly is, he should be screaming and throwing stuff at me. I don't know, maybe he's in denial, or maybe he's in shock and he'll snap out of it in a few minutes and throw a fit, or maybe he just doesn't want to believe his now only living relative -thanks to me- is capable of something like that…. And now I really feel like shit. Great. But I couldn't help but be grateful that he didn't seem to blame me because I honestly don't think I could take it if he hated me._

_Eventually both of our sobs died down and Emmett got up to go back on the chair, while I laid down on the bed, our hands intertwined and I drifted off into a nice dreamless sleep._

_*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*_

_**PRESENT TIME:**_

Unfortunately that was the very last time I fell into a fucking nice dreamless sleep. Every night since then my sleeps -which are few and far between anyways- are most definitely NOT dreamless, well I suppose they kinda are in a way, I mean nightmares aren't really dreams, right?

I let out a sob as I slid down the fridge. _why did it have to be me? Why couldn't he have had an obsession with someone else? _As soon as that thought entered my head I was overcome with yet another wave of guilt. I've just gone through hell and back because of this guy and my stupid actions and I'm wishing it on someone else?

That was the last straw, I got up off the floor and headed into the living room and went straight for the bottle of Jack on the shelves. A small part of me acknowledged the fact that it was really fucking retarded to drink liquor while on prescription medication but at this point I really couldn't give a fuck. _So what I something goes wrong, its not like I have much reason to live anyway, _I thought as I gulped down the jack, enjoying the burn as it slid down my throat. I settled into the couch and continued to drink away my sorrows until eventually blackness enveloped me and I prayed that my temerity numbness wouldn't be interrupted by those fucking nightmares.

**A/N: so? what did you think? was it crap? good? reviews welcome! (please go easy on me)**

_**p.s. check Out these fics, their great!**_

_**INCUBUS ANAMOLY-elusivetwilight**_  
_**You don't know anything-twidi **_


	2. Chapter 2 Bunny on Crack

**A/N: hi everyone! ok i just want to say a thank you to those of you who read my story, i got no review though:(, but its okay cause we'll work on that over time. okay so we're meeting edward in this chapter, are you all excited :) anyway can i just say a _special _thank you to lennyrox and Twilightaholic1122 for adding me to their favorites list and also to Nobody42 and catthomas32 for putting my story on alert. you guys were the first! hopefully there will be alot more people adding this story as it progresses, im havin a ball writing it! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight, only stephanie meyer has that devine privalidge. well thats all i have left to say for now so... on with the story!**

CHAPTER 2- Bunny on Crack

As I stared at the file in front of me I tried to recall the exact moment where all my morals decided to fly out the fucking window. James Lawrence. He had gone a bit unstable after is wife Victoria was killed in a car accident. Victoria's sister Bree claims that the night before the accident Victoria called her in floods of tears because James had lost his temper and thrown her around a bit. Okay, he had thrown her around A LOT.

When Victoria Lawrence's car was found it held a lot of personal items, such as clothes, pictures etc. along with her battered and bruised body. Her injuries were extremely severe and unfortunately she died on the ride to the hospital. When she was brought in they ran some tests on her body and there were quite a few injuries that she seemed to have acquired previous to the accident. And her medical file was practically over-flowing. She was brought in unconscious with multiple broken bones after a supposed 'fall down the stairs', a fractured arm due to yet another 'fall' just two months on, a severe concussion because she 'tripped in the shower' and the list goes on an on and on…

After Mrs. Lawrence's death there were enquiries made as to why she was in that state the night of her death, but any friends and family who were questioned said that they were the perfect couple, always smiling, laughing…oh and Mrs. Lawrence's sister who had placed the claim of her siblings abuse was suddenly called out of town for an emergency.

There was a half assed investigation at best. It seemed Mr. Lawrence's family had a lot of money and connections so funnily enough all suspicions were dropped and the bastard was left to grieve his poor wife.

About six months after the funeral James was involved in a major drug bust and once again daddy dearest's wallet came to the rescue. Woo hoo.

He was arrested for drunk driving, assault on an officer, indecent exposure, fighting, drugs and a few more things within the next year. Once again, daddy the rescue.

He quietened down a bit after that, or at least he hasn't gotten caught anyway,(but I seriously doubt that he stopped completely) and the police hadn't seen nor heard of him in about a year and a ½ until they got the phone call from a frantic teenager to report an attack. Apparently Jamsey boy didn't specialise in subtlety. A very worried Seth Clearwater called the station where his dad worked to report a gunfire over at the Swan place. They sent over a unit immediately along with an ambulance. Seth was told to stay in the house but it looks like the kid doesn't like to be left out of the action. He went over to check it out before the police got there and thank god he doesn't like doing what he's told because he saved the young victim Isabella swan from a lot more trauma than she's already been dealt with.

According to his statement when Seth went over to the house the door was wide open and Renée Swan was lying on the floor surrounded by a pool of her own blood and her daughter, Isabella Swan was on the floor, looking rather beat up, with her pants down past her knees and blood pouring out of her left thigh, with that ass-wipe lying on top of her. Disgusting.

Seth, acting purely on adrenaline and impulse, proceeded to rip Mr. Lawrence off of the young woman and pound his fist repeatedly into his face. That was the point that the ambulance showed up. They went straight for Renée but a quick check for her pulse confirmed that it was too lat for her and they moved in to try and help her daughter. She was extremely lucky to get away with her life but was really banged up afterwards. No permanent damage as far as I know -not physically anyway- but she did have a broken wrist, ankle and nose, dislocated jaw, concussion and a really nasty wound on her leg.

But why would Mr. Lawrence break into a random house, kill a woman, severely injure and try to rape her daughter? What brought it on? Well it seems ms. Swan and the psycho have a bit of a history. Going off the police report they went on a few dates and she ended it because she didn't like to be controlled, basically. He invited her over for dinner as an apology for his behaviour and it didn't end well.

Well, he definitely knows how to hold a grudge I'll give the fucker that much anyway.

But the problem is that _I _have to defend this sicko in a court of law. Awesome. Lets just have a quick little re-cap on how the fuck this happened…

_**YESTERDAY MORNING:**_

"_Cullen?" my boss, Mr. Masen called as he stepped into my tiny ass cubicle._

_**Ugh, I hate this whole 'work your way up' thing.**_

"_yes sir?" I said in my best 'I'll-do-whatever-you-want-just-please-don't-fire-me' voice. I didn't think I had done anything wrong but this is masens law firm, the most pretentious law firm in America, and everyone has heard the rumours about what happens if you even remotely piss off the boss. In fact, about ¾ of the staff at this law firm are complete kiss asses._

_Unfortunately, I'm probably going to be one o those kiss asses at some point. Of course I really don't need to even work if I don't want to. My fathers a multimillionaire. When he and my mother were young an me and my sister were just tots they had a lucky spin at the lottery. They paid of the rest of there mortgage and bought a car with the winnings and the rest all went into investments. Turns out the old man had a good eye with all that kind of stuff. Most of his investments turned out to be golden and years later he had made quite a little fortune for himself but he didn't stop there. No, he kept up all of his investments and his job as a social worker. _

_So we were all definitely well off, plus he and my mother were never really big spenders either, so it just keeps piling up. The only things they've splurged on have been mine and Alice's college education and a new house. I men don't get m wrong they definitely don't go without anything they want, they just don't have a need to dive into that money to much. Dad makes a good bit as a social worker and mums made quite a name for herself as an interior designer, plus she comes from a wealthy family anyway._

_So yeah, we definitely never had any money problems but that doesn't mean we were spoiled. Me and my sister had to work for it if we wanted something. My Aston for example, they said I could get a car for my graduation present if I had good grades. When my report card came through with all A's dad took me down to the dealership and told me t pick whatever I wanted, and yeah ok an Aston martin for a graduation present is a bit extravagant, but my car before that was an old banger that I had worked hours in McDonalds to get. Plus my grades were PERFECT so I think a little spoiling on that _

_particular occasion was okay._

_On my 21st__ birthday, I swear I thought I was going to faint. That was the year I got access to my trust fund and I know my family's rich but even I didn't thin we were THAT well off._

_I bought an apartment with that money and made a few investments myself -which seem to be taking off quite nicely now- and haven't looked at the money since. There's defiantly enough there for me to live off, very comfortably, for the rest of my life, but that's not what I want. I want to achieve stuff in life, like my father did. I want to work at a job I love and help people. That's why I became a lawyer. I liked the idea of helping justice prevail and putting the bad guys away. And I don't think I've lost an argument with anyone other that my mother and sister since I was about eight. So it seemed like a good career to choose. Oh, how my tune was going to change in about 5 minutes….._

"_I'm giving you the Lawrence case" my ancient boss said gruffly, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument. Not that I would want to argue anyway, I mean, I got my first case! I was about to jump up and do a happy dance when he continued " it's a pretty big case to assign a rookie but you'll never learn anything if everyone baby's you through life. Here, I want you to read these files. Learn them word for word, inside out and cover to cover. You'll be meeting Mr. Lawrence next Wednesday at st. Stephens. Good luck." and then he was gone._

_I sat stock still in sock, for about five minutes before I made a move to look at the file._

_**St. Stephens? isn't that the prison outside Seattle? **_

_I instantly felt sick after just seeing his picture. I saw this story on the news a few weeks ago. What happened to that girl and her poor mother was wrong and never should have happened. I remember there being an interview done by the girls brother because she was in too bad a shape to do it herself. My heart went out to that family, they didn't deserve that. And now I was going against everything I believed in and was defending a murderer. _

_don't get me wrong, when I decided to become a lawyer I had hoped I would get cases like this. I just thought I would be defending the other party. And now I'm defending a murderer. _

_**God it doesn't matter how many times I say that it still feels really wrong. **_

_Okay, that's it._

_My mind made up I walked determinedly to Mr. Masen's office and knocked on the door. A breathless 'one minute, please' was called and then a very rumpled looking Jessica-mr. Masen's personal assistant-waltzed out the door and over to her desk. I shivered in disgust as my mind connected the dots and I realized what I must have interrupted._

_**Lets hope they finished or the boss man is goin to be extra pissed with you.**_

_With a sense of dread I knocked-once again on mr. masens office door._

"_come in" he said in his usual gruff tone. And if it were possible he sounded more pissed than usual._

_**See you on the other side dude.**_

_Fuck off!_

_Ok seriously, I really gotta stop talking to myself, cause if I go crazy I'll be surrounded by shrinks. Oohh, the horror!_

"_sir, I'd like to discuss the Lawrence case." I said with as much confidence as I could muster. Thankfully, I sounded braver than I felt._

_**Please, for the love of god, let me have a job after this!**_

"_what is there left to discuss, Cullen? All you need to know is in those files." oh shit, he's pissed. Why couldn't I have just decided to come in here just an hour later?_

_**Because your retarded, that's why.**_

_Thanks for the insight. Prick._

_I really need to stop talking to myself, I thought as I tried not to picture the worst case scenario ending to this confrontation._

"_sir, with all due respect, I'm not sure this case is for me." I held my breathe as I anxiously awaited his response._

"_what?" he asked as his head snapped in my direction so fast I thought he definitely was going to get whiplash. I went to repeat myself but he stopped me. "I heard what you said Cullen. What I'm wondering is how fucked up you are in the head to think that you get a say in these things." I went to interrupt him but I was once again cut off. "you know I took a chance on you kid. I mean you're like, what, 26? Fresh out of school and inexperienced. But I liked you and your grades and the recommendations from your professors were excellent. Do you know how many rookies I've given a case like this too? None. Now you have a choice to make. Now, would you like to explain to me why you think that you can just decide to turn away a case like this?"_

"_um…I j-just don't f-feel comfortable defending someone like Mr. Lawrence." I hated the way my voice shook and stuttered while talking to this prick. I never admired him, I'm only here to build a name for myself and to learn the ropes so I can eventually start my own firm. I really wish I could just skip that part and get to the end though. I really hate working for people like this fucker._

"_you don't feel comfortable? aww the poor baby." he mocked and it took all my control not to just deck him. "let me narrow this down for you sunshine. You don't get a say. Your just starting at a major law firm, just out of school. You either take whatever case your given and be grateful or you look for work somewhere else. So, the real question is, do you want this job?"_

_I really, really wanted to just say a big, FUCK NO, but I knew I needed this job. No one else will take me on if I was fired from the most pretentious law firm in America. Masen has enough connections to ensure that much. Fucker. Okay, I thought, I can do this. I mean its only one case. A major one but maybe next time he'll take some sympathy and give me a case I'm more comfortable with. Yeah, I'm so fucked._

"_yes sir" I sighed, resigned. I swear to fuck, one year and I'm out of this place. That should give me enough experience to make a start on my firm. Well probably not but I'll hire help or start with a more experienced partner or something like that, but am I fuck staying here any longer than a year. No fucking way._

"_Good. Well then, don't let me hear anything more shit from you and do a good job on this case, or else." I really don't like this guy. "you can go now." he said in a submissive tone._

**x*x*x*x*x**

When I went home that night and allowed myself to analyze the situation. Okay, so I'm defending a psycho who beat his wife, beat and attempted to rape his ex right after he had just shot said ex's innocent mother in the heart and oh yeah, he used to be a crack-head and most likely still is. Fuck, if I at least _thought _he was innocent I would have been able to do this case with a clear conscious.

I sighed as I stood to let my yorkie, Alfie, out to do his business. He literally _bounced _to the door and then looked at me expectantly, almost as if he was trying to tell me to hurry the fuck up. I walked over to open the door and the door wasn't even fully open before he he'd ran through my legs and onto the street faster than lightening. He looked like a bunny on crack the way he was bouncing.

"Shit" I muttered as I ran after my demented, doped up looking bunny/dog, calling his name. I'm sure I looked pretty stupid chasing a dog the size of my fist in an Armani suit.

Fortunately for me, it was after 12 o'clock so the street was pretty much dead and I found Alfie digging around in the neighbours garden. I wasted no time in scooping him up and sprinting back to the house. As soon as we got in Alfie ran straight for his cosy little bed by the fire and made himself comfortable as if he hadn't just made me chase him for 15 minutes. _mutt. _

I smiled as I remembered how I came to have the fluff ball. I found him as I was walking by an alley one day and this homeless person came up to me and tried to take my jacket. He was feeble and weak so I could have easily brushed him off, but before I had a chance to do anything the homeless dude had a little ball of fluff attached to his ankle and he had fallen to the ground. Fluffy was now standing beside me growling as the homeless man ran down the alley. I stood in shock for a second before I picked the little guy up and he immediately started licking my face. I knew then that he was made for me. Okay that sounded really girly, but its true. _besides, there's no harm in having a guard dog around_.

I snorted at that. Alfie was great at barking and pretending he was all that but as I soon came to realise the spat with the homeless person was enough action for the fluff ball. He went crazy yesterday morning when he seen the neighbours cat but almost had an aneurism when it started to advance on him and was hiding safely behind my legs in a matter of seconds.

My phone beeped with a text message and I immediately knew it was Jasper. He's the only one who ever calls or texts this late. that's why my phone is usually on silent when im in bed.

_**Haven't seen you in ages. Come to Doyle's for drinks tomorrow night. 9 o'clock sharp. By the way, that was an order not a request.-J**_

I smiled as I read the message. Jaz always demanded or 'ordered'. he never asked, I don't know why but he's always been like that. He is also a grammar freak. Ever since it first came out Jaz has always had an aversion to text talk. I think he's the only one I know who looks out for grammatical errors in a text. He's weird like that, he didn't even like English in school…..

I snickered as I remembered the time he had made his distaste for the subject known when the teacher gave him a weeks worth of detention for passing notes to his at the time girlfriend and then proceeded to _read them out loud_. And let me tell you I learned more stuff in that class about jasper than I ever wanted to know. At one point I actually thought I was going to puke but by some miracle I actually managed to keep it down. Jaz was so pissed off he stood up in the middle of class and told the teacher that 'English was a useless fucking subject and he should go fuck himself.'

I yawned and by default interrupted my thoughts. I started turning all the lights off and set my alarm for 6:30. I trudged my way up the stairs, with Alfie hot on my tail and then proceeded to do my nightly routine while Alfie got comfortable at the foot of my bed. When I was finished I practically fell into bed, the stress of the day catching up with me and drifted off into a sleep filled with fluff balls eating off Mr. Masen's limbs.

**A/N: so how was it? please leave me a review as i would love to hear what you think of the story and the next chapter should be up in about a week.**

**RECOMENDATIONS: ok so you guys should definetly check out**

***This Is Not My Life by isakassees**

***Like a Moth to a Flame by CitizenCullen25**

***A Rough Start by ItzMegan73**

**Talk to y'all again when chapter 3 is finished, and remember reviews buy you a chocolate covered edward;)**

**lau x**


End file.
